


The Boyfriend Talk

by penink



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: basically where at some point Isaac came back to beacon hills and started dating scott aw, derek and chris: the unlikely dad duo, scott and isaac are both having A Day, stiles thinks he's scary, takes place after the timeline of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penink/pseuds/penink
Summary: Isaac now returned to Beacon Hills, has been dating Scott for a few weeks now, and several concerned parties need to check in with them.Some awkward almost-parenting ensues.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80
Collections: Scisaac Week





	The Boyfriend Talk

“Derek, you’re starting to scare me, has something happened?” Scott followed the silent as ever werewolf up to the loft. Derek had been cryptic, simply saying he had to talk to Scott about something important. Scott could only imagine some horrific threat Derek had accidentally summoned to Beacon Hills.

“Not exactly.” 

“Oh. Hey Chris…?” Scott was even more confused as to why he was meeting with Derek Hale and Chris Argent together. 

“We need to talk to you,” Derek joined Chris leaning against the table at the back of the loft. It felt like a united front and made Scott a little more nervous. 

“What about?” 

“It’s about Isaac,” Chris started to speak, but Scott cut him off. 

“Why? Did something happen? Is he okay?!” 

“Isaac is fine, Scott,” Derek sighed. “Slow down and let us explain,” he nodded to a chair which Scott dragged closer to them before sitting down, leaned forward, waiting for a problem to present itself. 

“You’ve been dating Isaac for a few weeks now,” Chris started. “And the two of us want to make our intentions perfectly clear before this goes any further.” 

“Your… intentions…?” Scott was catching on, he thought, a little warily now. 

“If you hurt him, we’ll kill you,” Derek said it far too casually, hands together in his lap. 

“_Hurt_ him-?” 

“What Derek is _trying_ to say,” Chris gave his cohort a dirty look before continuing. “Is Isaac has been through a lot. He’s survived a lot of manipulation and cruelty, but he’s also more vulnerable because of it.” 

“Exactly. And we know you’re Scott ‘I’d never hurt anyone’ McCall, but with Isaac we’ve got to be sure you’ll be careful,” Derek added. 

Scott understood what they were trying to do, but he found their execution irritating. “You guys are acting like Isaac is helpless,” Scott frowned, the crookedness of his jaw more pronounced. “He isn’t some delicate little flower. And he’d be really pissed to hear you think so.” 

“We’re not saying that he’s delicate, he’s just… he’s already learned how to cope with other unhealthy relationships, so he might not be as good at picking them out once he’s in them. That’s where we come in,” Chris said. 

“You? Meaning you and Derek? _You_ two know what’s best for Isaac?” Scott rarely got so sarcastic, even judging. He would have been fine if the two of them had stuck to the usual script ‘you break his heart we break you’ type speech, it was the demeaning way they referred to Isaac that got to him. “Let’s see, Derek, the last time you were responsible for Isaac you kicked him out and left him to walk to my house in the rain, when the alpha pack might’ve killed him.” 

“Scott-” 

Scott didn’t let Derek finish. “I get it, bygones and all that, but that doesn’t exactly mean you get to pretend you’re still his alpha. You’re not.” 

“Our point still stands, Isaac,” Chris was growing irritated. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. 

“You’re not in the clear either, Chris. You left Isaac in France, I know you care about him, but you did. You’re probably the closest thing to a parent he’s got so I’d hope you’d know him better by now to not think he’s just a victim. He hasn’t been a victim for a long time,” Scott didn’t know why he was so angry, why he felt the need to defend his boyfriend’s honor. Isaac was not some terrified little boy still waiting to get locked in a freezer, he was stronger than that, and these two morons were pretending Isaac hadn’t made any progress these past years. “I would never hurt Isaac. Not in a million years. And I know he’d appreciate knowing you guys have his back, but that’s different from treating him like a child.” 

Chris and Derek were stunned. What the hell were they supposed to say to that? 

“We- We weren’t trying to treat him like a child,” Chris spoke up. “You’re right, Isaac is not helpless, but we have fair enough reasons to be worried.” 

“That aside, just know that if you hurt him we hurt you, like you said,” Derek smirked, approving of Scott’s little rant. “I think we’re all on the same page here.” 

“Cool, so you two super-dads can calm down,” Scott said sarcastically. 

“_Super dad-_ What-?” Derek scoffed. “We’re not- We’re not Isaac’s parents-” 

“Speak for yourself,” Chris shot back. 

“Then why’d you two decide to team up on me?” Scott was more teasing now, the old hunter and the old alpha, united to tell Scott not to break their kid’s heart. 

“Get out of here, Scott,” Derek said. “We’ve made our point.” 

“And I think you’ve proved mine,” Scott grinned, leaving the loft with some sense of triumph, but also a greater respect for the pair for actually trying to defend Isaac, even if it was in their own clumsy sort of way. 

\- 

“Stiles, whatever you want, _why_ did you have to drag me upstairs?” Isaac rolled his eyes, arms folded across his chest, standing stubbornly in the doorway of Stiles’ bedroom. 

“This is important, so just sit down and shut up, will you?” Stiles paced irritatedly, too much energy trying to get out like always. 

Isaac somehow managed to sit on the edge of Stiles’ bed sarcastically, arms still folded over his chest, head tilted mockingly. 

“Look, you and me, we’ve got to talk about Scott,” Stiles forced some conviction into his words. He hadn’t stopped pacing. Isaac was vaguely reminded of a tiny dog running around him, barking for attention. 

“What about him…?” Isaac asked disinterestedly. Sure, he did want to know what all of this was about, but he would rather bug Stiles than get to the point. 

“This isn’t a joke,” Stiles snapped, seeming genuinely willing to pick a fight with isaac if he had to. “You- You and him have gotten close.” 

“...Well spotted,” Isaac said dryly. Isaac paused, “wait, do you mean that you’ve just noticed that we’re dating? It’s been weeks, Stiles.” 

“I’ve known!” Stiles snapped. “I knew, I just- I just realized that you two are serious so I gotta make myself clear on this.” 

“Wait- _Wait_\- oh my god, Stiles, are you gonna give me the dad talk?” Isaac laughed. Stiles waited for him to stop, looking properly serious now. 

“Look, you’ve got to know that if you hurt my brother, werewolf or not, I will kill you. I will beat you to death with my baseball bat and no one will find the body,” Stiles said with that same graveness that Isaac still wanted to laugh at. 

“Stiles, you can’t actually think I would ever hurt Scott,” Isaac leaned forward, no longer laughing and instead actually surprised. 

“Come on, man, I gotta warn you, if you do anything to Scott-” 

“Hey, I love him. Hell, I’d die for him. Don’t you dare think I’d do anything to hurt him,” Isaac was growing defensive now, but Stiles didn’t respond in anger, he rather seemed approving of what Isaac had said. 

“Oh. Well, in that case, good. I mean, the threat still stands, you hurt him, I kill you, etcetera,” Stiles waved offhandedly, as if dismissing the idea. An awkward silence came after that. 

“That’s all you needed from me, then?” Isaac got ready to leave, both amused and annoyed by the whole ordeal. 

“Wait, wait,” Stiles called him back. Isaac waited for him to speak, but Stiles seemed to be seriously struggling to put words together. Coming from Stiles that was actually concerning. 

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Isaac said. 

“Oh, shut up will you, I am _trying_ to make peace with you,” Stiles snapped. 

“I’m sorry, _what?_” 

“Look, truce,” Stiles offered a hand. “For Scotty’s sake?” 

Isaac smirked, “Stiles, you’re actually being the bigger person.” 

“Don’t sound so surprised. Just shake my fucking hand, will you?” Stiles still spoke to him through gritted teeth, peace or not. 

“Okay, fine. Truce.” Isaac shook his hand, and after that neither of them really knew what to do. “I mean, this doesn’t mean we have to hang out right now, does it?” 

“No, that is too much discomfort for both of us to handle, just get out.” 

“Gladly.”


End file.
